The Ellsworths
The Ellsworths is an upcoming series on the Wiki Channel. It was picked up on January 7, 2016, and on January 23, 2016, it was announced that the show would star Greyson Blood, Anna Pond, Ashlynn Conor, Toby Halpert, and Marley Michele. Plot The country of Newholt lies within what used to be North America . It is under the rule of the perfect family that everyone totally envies, the Ellsworths. Everyone thinks they're perfect, and they're constantly in the public eye. But what the public doesn't know, is how perfectly imperfect the Ellsworths are behind closed doors. Cast Greyson Blood as Dallon Ellsworth-''' Dallon Ellsworth is the 19 year old prince of Newholt, and the next in line for the throne. The country sees Dallon as "boyfriend goals", and he has practically a lot of the girls in the country falling for him. Annette is constantly pressuring him to find a way to carry on the royal bloodline, and he's always going on dates with random girls he meets with hopes of actually finding someone, but he has no luck. Dallon's very close with Delaney, and he's beyond overprotective of her to the point where he's known to defend her over social media when she recieves hate. Anna Pond as 'Delaney Ellsworth-' Delaney Ellsworth is the 17 year old princess of Newholt. With a low self esteem, Delaney tends to try and hide away from the public eye, and spends a lot of her time either reading, or online. Delaney suffers from anxiety and has major self esteem issues, but her mother tries to hide that from the public. At heart, Delaney is a kindhearted person, however, she typically sounds very sarcastic and sometimes bitter. Marley Michele as '''Kathleen Lawson- Kathleen Lawson is the 18 year old best friend of Delaney. She's the daughter of well known journalist, Robin Lawson, and she met the Ellsworths when she came along with her mother to report on a story. Kathleen aspires to be a cosmetologist, but she often feels held back by her OCD. Ashlynn Conor as 'Ashlyn Ellsworth-' Ashlyn Ellsworth is the 14 year old princess of Newholt, and Patrick's twin sister. Ashlyn is a happy go lucky type of girl and always has positive things to say, and is always trying to compliment others. She looks up to Delaney, and often asks her for advice about several things. Ashlyn is a complete sweetheart, and "wouldn't hurt a flly", but has the occasional outburst of anger when she's under pressure, or if something serious has happened. Toby Halpert as '''Patrick Ellsworth- '''Patrick Ellsworth is the 14 year old prince of Newholt, and Ashlyn's twin brother. Patrick is typically a happy person, but has lately been feeling upset with himself due to the pressure of being like his older brother. Patrick is a closested pansexual, but refuses to come out to anyone except one of the maids so he doesn't "ruin" his family's perfect reputation with the country. TBA as Annette Ellsworth-Annette Ellsworth is the power-hungry queen of Newholt. Married Andrew Ellsworth when she was 22, and strives to give her family the reputation of perfect, which causes stress for her and the family, especially Delaney. TBA as Andrew Ellsworth- Andrew Ellsworth is the king of Newholt. He has been in the spotlight since birth, and became the king shortly after the birth of his oldest son, Dallon. Unlike Annette, Andrew doesn't care if the country sees them as "perfect", and that they're fine as long as they're happy